


Caught between Honor and Heart - Conflicted

by furidojasutin



Series: Caught between Honor and Heart [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, freed as knight, ivan is a shitty king, knight/prince AU yall, laxus as prince, sum angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Laxus Dreyar is the future heir to the throne but he is everything but happy with the life he is forced to live. With his father as the present king, gloom overcasts their kingdom and there is little to find joy in. However, some things begin to change when the new captain of the royal guard, Freed Justine, steps into his life.





	Caught between Honor and Heart - Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! BD Back again to update some stuff here. The next four days I'll upload parts of this very series 'Caught between Honor and Heart' which is, as you've read already, a Knight/Prince AU! :) I actually like this series a lot I think and it has five parts thus far that all play in this very universe. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'll gladly take suggestions for what I could write for more parts! :)

He was different. Different than any other prince he’d encountered in his life. Then again, this entire kingdom seemed to differ entirely from the ones he had been in the past years. He’d heard stories about a great king, loved by everyone for his justice and kindness. But all of it had ended with an unevitable fate. _Death_. Makarov Dreyar died and it seemed to be a great loss for anyone who was familiar with the king.  


Everything changed with the kingdom’s new ruler. Makarov’s son, Ivan Dreyar. Apparently there had been a lot of struggles in the past and he knew there were dark secrets floating around the raven-haired man. As black as the night, his heart and soul.

So perhaps all the different sorts of influences were what turned the blond prince into the man who he was today. Confident but rebellious. Not willing to go with most of the traditions, but forced into obeying. Laxus Dreyar, Ivan’s son, prince, future king…  


… and the man he fell for.  


Freed Justine didn’t know what it was about him. There was something amazing, something that just let so many questions appear in your head.  


Laxus was different.  


A lot had transpired in his own life’s journey. It seemed there barely was anything he hadn’t seen already, yet he knew that this assumption was an utterly false one. There was a lot he hadn’t gotten to see yet and probably a lot he would never get to witness. Being a knight was utterly sufficient for him. The captain of the king’s knights, to be more precise. During his journey he’d gotten to visit many places, however when he became part if Ivan’s kingdom everything changed.  


He felt like this Laxus Dreyar, this prince, needed something else in his life. Something stable. Someone who understood him and didn’t leave him stuck in this loneliness and bitterness that arrived when his grandpa died.  


Freed swore himself that he’d be there for him… if Laxus wanted to. If Laxus would let him.  


But he definitely didn’t seen _this_ coming.  


_ Love. _

And he didn’t want it!

“Your Highness? You demanded my presence?” Not wearing helmet and armor but just quite usual attire instead, the knight knocked at the prince’s door cautiously. Months had passed and what they gained was more than just a formal bond. What did one call it? Friendship? Perhaps it was something along these lines. Freed made it very clear that Laxus could trust him. He was the captain, his knight, his bodyguard. He wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on the prince. His safety was of prime importance, but so was his happiness. _Friendship_ … Albeit he had noticed that something was gnawing on the blond man’s nerves. He was more restless and grumpier, retreated into his private room a lot until he had to follow lessons or needed to visit another place togeher with his tainted man of a father or alone.

“I told you that you should stop calling me like that,” the voice coming from inside snapped but it was dead silent again a moment later. It was a sign fo Freed that he was permitted to open the door and come in, however the actual words made him sigh. He tended to keep the formal address up even though their bond was more than just a prince and his loyal knight.

“My apologies, Laxus, ” the green-haired mumbled. He didn’t receive a response. His gaze fell onto the blond man in an instant. Laxus was sitting on his huge bed, looking down and focusing the floor. His fingers were curled into fists. The image he gave off right now was not the one of a confident prince. Freed could almost hear the conflicted thoughts running through the blond’s mind. Still, he kept silent, not knowing whether speaking up now was wished or not.

“… I’m getting married.”

Freed’s seemingly indifferent mien shattered in a heartbeat. It felt as if a sword pierced right through his heart and he was utterly glad that the prince didn’t see his knight lose his perfect mask in the course of one single second. Laxus was still gazing down but now Freed could watch him shaking. He guessed it was out of anger, and a moment later he got proven right.

In raging frustration, the tall man jumped up from the bed and slammed one of his fists against the wall of his room. His garments didn’t fit his behavior but the knight was used to such weird mixes. Forcing himself to wash off the shocked expression, he straightened himself and cleared his throat. Why was he so shocked in the first place? He was aware that Ivan was still trying to set up Laxus and get him to marry a woman of wealth, a worthy future wife and queen. Yet these three words stung so much. Perhaps it was because this time, it was a success. Ivan found someone for Laxus and this time he would not allow the prince to back away or refuse. Laxus had never wanted to be forced into marriage. He didn’t seem to care about most traditions anyway, wanted to live a free life without depending on someone or something. This was not Laxus’ world and yet at the same time it was. Because this was hard reality.

“… he found someone. This time there’s no way around it. But there has to be!” The blond man was trying hard to keep his voice on a low level so no one else would hear the conversation and now he was looking at Freed. The captain couldn’t do anything else but to look back, his own growing, inner turmoil forced back as he gulped. How pathetic! He was a captain, he had honor and pride and shouldn’t let himself get overwhelmed by his own feelings! His priority was to help Laxus! 

And still…

“That is… woeful to hear.”

“Woeful? … It's _terrible_!” Laxus yelled and turned around again, facing the wall. “This filthy rat…”

Freed was quiet again. He was able to grasp Laxus’ struggle and the feelings he nourished towards his father. He’d witnessed Ivan’s ruling first-hand and at times Freed was wondering what had gone so horribly wrong that this man became the king he was today. An exact opposite of Makarov.

For the first time the knight didn’t know what to do. Usually he was the one who was able to keep the blond man calm, to reassure and assist him. To handle his temper, to deal with everything involving him with patience and calm. But now… ? The feeling swirling in his stomach was so unfamiliar, it confused him. 

Stepping closer to Laxus, Freed softly cleared his throat once again as he halted behind him. “Laxus…”

The sound of his name made the addressed male lift his head and Freed observed how his fists loosened a little. Freed calling Laxus by his actual name was a rare happening. Despite the prince demanding the knight to drop all these formalities, Freed still kept them up nonetheless. 

Unless Laxus needed him on this emotional level. He was desperate and furious and what he needed now was not a knight. It was a friend.

A friend…

Finally, Laxus turned around and once he could regard the other man’s presence again he got pierced by those intense, turquoise eyes immediately. Freed’s cyan hues always bore something mysterious, something deep and something that made other people want to explore what laid behind these eyes of his. What was behind the mask of emotionless perfection?

“I promise I will do anything in my powers to attempt and prevent this marriage from transpiring, if that is what you wish.” He felt weak, was barely able to voice the word ‘marriage’ in this case and for a moment he feared that his concerned expression would get replaced by his shocked and hurt one once again. “I am aware I cannot make a higher promise than this one but you can count on me.” 

Laxus solely gave a nod once Freed finished talking. He knew he could count on him and he knew he couldn’t give another promise, couldn’t guarantee that there was a way to stop this marriage if even he himself, the prince, wasn’t able to achieve that. But it felt good to hear these words. “Guess I just needed to spill these news to someone… Can’t handle the thought, ” he then admitted and gave a low sigh. Laxus really didn’t wish to marry this woman. She was beautiful, seemed to be kind and any other man would probably consider himself lucky to have such a gorgeous wife, but… it was forced and not what he wanted.

The knight watched how the bitterness ran over Laxus’ face so clearly. Usually, the prince didn’t show emotion so obviously unless it was rage. Because rage didn’t let him appear vulnerable. Sadness, disappointment and even happiness did in a certain way and on top of that it was part of what Ivan always told him. Not to be emotional. Show power instead, might and strength.

While watching Laxus like that Freed couldn’t help but feel utterly bad. They’d spent a lot of time together, had shared a lot of conversations which weren’t only about their connection as prince and captain. He truly cared for him and Laxus trusted him. Now the blond man looked entirely shattered, not knowing what to do. He wouldn’t be able to bear seeing Laxus getting married… not while knowing that it would make the blond even unhappier than he already was and seeing Laxus be unhappy belonged to the worst sights ever. Deep down Freed knew that this was not the only reason why he wouldn’t be able to bear the marriage, however. It was… greedy. He was not allowed to even think about it or to have this feeling at all.

But it seemed inevitable.

It was the same feeling that suddenly make the knight take one more step closer to the other. Laxus had averted his gaze, was looking aside and for a moment it seemed as though Freed didn’t have control over his own body. With the prince being almost one head taller than him he had to lean up to reach the place his heart desired. Slowly and with shaking hands, he brought his lips closer to the prince’s without realizing what he was doing.  


But before anything happened, the blond’s eyes widened and Freed’s control snapped back as he retreated quickly.

_What on earth was he doing?!_

Own cyan eyes widening for only a second, the knight took a step back so he regained the previous distance between them. He didn’t want to process what he’d just almost done and he was glad that the prince’s puzzled expression brought him back to reality. 

Albeit now it hurt even more.

He just almost kissed him. And he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he actually had. But now there was a strange nervousness whirling up inside and the pain about the marriage returned. He had given a promise, he had to concentrate on that. And maybe, maybe… he would be successful in the end.

“Everything okay?” Laxus inquired witht the puzzled look still on his face. It was strange to witness the knight act like this and he had to admit that it woke a small amount of worry. 

Freed just nodded mildly though and brushed over his attire. “Yes, Your Highness, my apologies. I was merely absorbed in thought, this shouldn’t have happened.” Trying to give an apologetic smile, the green-haired knight backed away more.

“Alright. Still, stop with those formalities, ” the prince retorted and frowned about the other’s behavior. Freed was glad though that it didn’t look like Laxus was suspecting something.

Freed despised it, but he just had to leave this room for at least some short moments. “Is there anything you desire from the kitchen? I could arrange something for you to eat. Cooked by myself, needless to say.” He hoped that he would receive agreement, knowing that the prince preferred his cooking than the dishes from the actual cook, and Laxus seemed to consider this idea.

Until finally, he nodded. “I guess that would be a good idea. Try to hurry, though.” Eating something would help perhaps, but he would certainly request Freed to stay. 

In the next seconds the knight gave another nod and rushed out of the room after what he briefly halted in front of the closed door. Closing his eyes, he tried to process the past moments. What happened in there wasn’t allowed to happen a second time. He promised to help Laxus and eliminate the wedding plans. He did it for Laxus alone and not for his own greedy needs and feelings. Only for Laxus’ happiness.

This moment, Freed tried to tell himself - his own feelings didn’t matter. What truly mattered was Laxus, whatever the future might bring. Whether his own feelings got hurt or not had no priority.

And while repeating this silent little demand to himself, the knight headed off to the kitchen.


End file.
